FNaF: A New Friend
by DominoFanFiction
Summary: The Crew has a new friend. That is the absolute WORSE Summary ever but oh well. If you want OCs in it then just ask and i will think about it. Oh well, I will (hopefully) get better at it.
1. Introduction

FNAF: A New Friend

By DominoFanFiction

 **AU: This is my first FanFiction so please ignore any mistakes. I woulld like to give a shout out to Claytronus02 and iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 .**

 **OC's in this:**

 **Crimson the wolf (Owned by me)**

 **Anyway, time for the story...**

11:50pm

Tuesday

19XX

Mike had finished his first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He has returned for his second night

Mr. Faz was leaving when he saw Mike, "Heya Mike, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Why's that?" Mike asked

"Well all of the previous night guards left after their first night whereas you have stayed." He replied

"I loved this place as a child, I don't want to leave it this soon"

"Yeah, this place is a memory maker. Oh yeah! There is a new animatronic. Her name is Crimson and she is a wolf that specializes in art and craft. Anyway I have to go now, see you in the morning" Mr. Faz said as he entered his truck and left.

12:10am

Wednesday

Mike went to his office and sat down to find there is a new place to look on the camera, the Art and Craft room. Crimson was sitting in the A&C room and was painting a model of a lone wolf, sitting atop a rocky cliff.

Bonnie: "Isn't there a new animatronic here?

Chica:"Yes, but she is quite shy so I don't think she is coming out of her room soon."

Foxy: "Lass, if she is feminine as ye say, then ye should go talk to her to introduce yeself and us"

Chica: "I guess you are right, I'll go and say hi"

Chica walked to the A&C room to find Crimson engrossed in her model.

"Hey there" Chica said, "how are you?"

Crimson jumped back, nearly knocking over her model, "Do not do that to me, am easily scared!"

"oh sorry, I didn't know that. Anyway, I came here to have a little chat girl to girl. Talking to the boys always gets boring. My name is Chica, what is yours?"

"M-me? I'm Crimson." Crimson was looking away from Chica.

"That's a beautiful name. Why is it that you haven't you introduced yourself yet?" Chica asked

"Well, I'm known to be rather shy and am kind of scared of people. W-would you like to see what I am working on?" Crim asked

"Don't worry, we wont hurt you. Wow, you can build, what is it?"

"It is a wolf sitting on top of a stony cliff" She answered

"It's amazing. Are you able to teach me how to build like that? If you do, I'll teach you how to cook." Chica asked

Crimson's face lit up, "Really? Sure! I've always wanted to cook."

"Well, it's getting late now, I should head back to the stage, See you later!" Chica said as she walked out of the room.

"Bye Chica" Crimson said, "See you tomorrow"

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **This is my first FanFiction, like I said before, and as if forgot to say, FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthorn and I don't own anything in this except Crimson. Anyway, thanks for ready, I'm out!**


	2. The Rising

**AU: School is out! That means more time to update the stories and what not. Anyway here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Shout out to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and ITZTURKEY.**

 **OCs: Crimson The Wolf**

12:10 AM

Thursday (Technically Wednesday night)

19XX

Mike is late getting to the Pizzeria. He finds a note on the door.

The note read, 'Mike, you're late. Crimson is planned to be set free tomorrow so I am requesting you to do the day shift. Stay there if you want to help but go if you don't. ~Faz'

"Huh, guess it will also increase my pay this week so why not." Mike unlocked the door and went inside. He approached the Arts & Craft room and knocked. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

Arts & Craft Room

Crimson stayed as still and quiet as possible to avoid detection. She heard footsteps go away from the door. Breathing out she stood up and started adding the details to her model.

Stage

"So, how did your talk with Crimson go?" Bonnie asked Chica curiously

She replied, "We talked for a bit. She seems nice and we have told each other that we're going to teach each other our specialities. So I will teach her how to cook and she will teach me how to build and paint."

"That's cool. She is being revealed to the public tomorrow right?" Freddy asked

"Yeah she be" Foxy answered

"Chica, go and talk to her to re-ensure her that everything will be alright tomorrow" Freddy suggested

She nodded and approached the A&C room again, "Hello? Crimson? It's me Chica, I've come to talk."

"Hm? Oh yeah of course Chica, come in"

Chica went inside, "You do know that the public are allowed here tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yeah. I know." Crimson looked up from her model

"Are you scared?" She asked worryingly.

"A little bit, I guess" Crim put her brush down "Can you help me get ready?"

"Me? Really? Sure I can help"

For the remainder of the night Chica happily demonstrated and examined what Crimson was supposed to do that day and it was at 5:43AM that she perfected it.

"Well done Crimsy! You have done it!" Chica cheered happily as she ran up and hugged Crimson

Crimson was surprised and smiled happily, "I can't believe it!"

"Now to do it in front of a crowd"

"What?" She said surprised

Chica convinced her and called Freddy and the Gang, including Mike, into the A&C room.

5:45AM

Thursday Morning

19XX

Crimson is about to perform her act in front of the whole group

She taught everyone how to draw well and paint well and within the lines. It took about 10 minutes too complete but they final product for the next day was going to be longer. When everyone clapped Crimson blushed but it was next to invisible against her fur. By now it was 5:55AM

"Oh shit! You guys better get in your places ready for later. I will help Crimson tidy up and get ready. Go!" Mike shouted

All of the animatronics except Crimson rushed to their stages whilst Mike and Crimson tidied up the Arts and Craft room

"Crimson, there is no reason to worry today, just pretend they are us" Mike said, trying to re-ensure her

"Thanks Mike" She replied

"No problmo Crimsy"

As soon as Crimson got on the stage and turned facing outwards the alarm rung, signalling 6AM.

"I will see you guys later, see ya" He walked to the office and called Mr. Faz, it went to answer phone. The message left:

"Heya Mr F, it is me Mike I called to let you know that I am staying for the day shift today. I will get some rest in the office and then I will meet you at the door. Alright talk to you later."

Mike opened the bed built in the wall and layed down a pillow with an Embroidary of the Pizzeria's Logo. He layed down it and quickly fell asleep. In the time being, a flame awoke inside of Crimson and grinned wickedly...

8:00AM

Thursday Morning

19XX

Mr. Fazbear arrives at the pizzeria and calls Mike

"Wake the up it is time to work." He says before hanging up. Unlocking the door, he goes inside and into the office to find Mike still asleep. He pulls him out of the bed.

"I don't wanna go to school though Mum" Mike groaned

"But Mikey, you won't get paid if you don't" Faz replies and then says, "So get up and work"

"Fine" He grumbles before realising who he is talking too, "Oh sorry sir"

"It's okay Mike. Now, get a smile on your face and get ready for work" Mr Fazbear smiled

Mike shot up, "Got it sir"

He walked out of the office and approached the stage, "These three seem to be in orderly working order." Mike then approached Pirite Cove and saw Foxy and Vixey sleeping in their ship. He smiled before walking to the Arts and Crafts Room. He entered.

A&C Room

8:30AM

Crimson sat on a chair in her sleep mode as Mike entered, "Don't worry Crimson, everything will go okay." He whispered. She couldn't respond but Mike knew that she heard him. He left and went back to the office and got some food.

 **One Hour And 15 Minutes Later...**

Mr Fazbear went into the Office, "Time to get this place ready Mike, we only have fifteen minutes"

He was eating a sandwich, "Okay sir" He shoved the rest of it into his mouth and left the office to set the tables and kitchen up.

Arts and Crafts Room

This 'Flame' in Crimson smiled at the day to come. It has awaited this day for many years since it was born. It glowed brighter from the enjoyment...

The Dining/Party Room

Mike went towards Mr. Fazbear, "Sir I have set up all of the tables and the kitchen. Is there anything else that needs sorting?"

"Not at all Mike, thank you very much" He replied

"No problem sir"

"Wait now that I thinkof it, we should unlock the front doors"

"That might be a good idea. Only a might though as everyone can walk through doors, right? Mike Joked

"Shut it, you will threaten you job if you don't" Mr. Fazbear said

"Sorry sir" Mikey apologised. He walked to the doors and unlocked them. He left them open and a huge gust of wind got in, making the pizzeria cooler.

 **Ten minutes later...**

About 7 families of 3 ranging to 6 came in and the parents sat at tables whereas all of the children went and waited outside the Arts and Crafts Room. The door was opened by Mike and all of the children sat at a table waiting for Crimson to start. Before the door closed a cloaked figure entered and sat at the back. Crimson lokked at all of the chidren and smiled. She ignored the figure at the back of the room and started by first how to blend paint and colours well. Crim then began painting and the children copied her on pre-made models. The figure watched and smirked before slipping his right hand out of the sleve, it weilded a knife. Heapproched a child and took him to the back ina dark corner. Mike noticed this and ran over to the figure,

"Hey! What do you think you are doi-" He stopped mid sentence as the knife was held mere millimeteres away from his throat,

"W-who are you?" The figure stayed silent and slashed Mike's throat, he then began gagging in his own blood and collapsed to his knees.

Crimson gasped silently at the slight before she began twitching and glitching out. Suddenly she powered down and collapsed. Next, her eyes opened, but there was only flames instead of eyes. This, "thing" in Crimson's body laughed menacingly and stood up " _run_ " It uttered. The kids in the room screamed and sprinted outside. The cloaked figure nticed and looked up, laughing. Hee let the last kid run and smiled

" _Bloodrim has risen..."_

 **A.N.**

 **Okay so that is this chapter finished. Sorry about it being 3-ish weeks late, I went on holiday and haave been busy with a load of other stuff. I also forgot to say this at the beginning, Vixey The Pirate Vixen belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and I have their permission to use her. Bloodrim is also owned by me. Now a few Questions:**

 **What will happen to Mike?**

 **Who is the cloaked figure?**

 **What wil happen to Crimson?**

 **Okay there they are. See you all later in the next chapter. Also tell me if you want this FF to be continued or not as I think I faailed if I am honest, oh well. Next time...**


	3. Deaths and Losses

**A.N.**

 **Heya Guys! Domino_Kid here! And I come with the gift of the next chapter of FnaF: A New Friend. So, what do you think will happen this time? Well, time to find out, I will let you read this chapter then. Also, please ignore any spelling mistakes and Grammar mistakes as I am usually half asleep when I write them. Anyway...**

9:07am

Thursday

19XX

Mr. Fazbear heard the screams of the children and Mike so he rushes to find the cause...

Mr. Fazbear shoved his way past the weeping children and their parents towards the Arts And Crafts room. Just before he reached the door a purple arm blocked his way,

"Not you Mr. Fazbear, me and Freddy will check it out. You help comfort the children with Foxy, Vixey and Chica" Bonnie said as Freddy approached from behind her

"Bonnie's correct, it might be dangerous for you" He agreed

Mr. F sighed, "Fine, you two go in" He walked over to Chica and helped comfort the families as Foxy and Vixey did. Bonnie held her breath and entered the A&C room quietly with Freddy behind her. They saw the cloaked figure admiring Bloodrim and Bonnie approached slowly and held her guitar by the handle before swinging it at the figure. It spun around and caught the guitar before laughing and ripping it out of her arms, taking the left one with it. She screamed in agony and grabbed where her left arm should be with her right. The figure laughed manically and turned,

"Ohh Bonnie, did you think you could defeat me that easily? Well, I have a friend who would _love_ to meet you!"

On the wall, two white eyes and a white smile appeared on the wall. Shadow Bonnie stepped out of the wall with her Shadow guitar and swung at Bonnie's head...

Everyone not in the A&C Room looked towards it after hearing Bonnie scream. Chica stood up and approached slowly.

"Chica,what are you doing?" Mr. Fazbear asked worriedly.

"I have to see what is wrong, Bonnie is my best friend" She opened the door and gasped as she saw Shadow Bonnie swing her guitar at Bonnie. Sprinting over, She blocked the Shadow guitar with her hands, hitting both of them off which left a trail of wires. Chica screeched loudly and fell backwards onto the floor. Bloodrim watched and laughed insanely.

" _Chica Chica Chica, you may have protected Bonnie this time,but not next time"_ The cloaked figure said as two puppet like hands exited the sleeves and pulled down the hood, revealing a puppet mask with tears imprinted below the eyes and red, blushed cheeks.

"M-Marionette?!" Freddy gasped, making him look up from Chica

"Oh yes, Freddy. I nearly forgot about you, I also have a friend who wants to meet you" Shadow Freddy teleported in front of Freddy and slashed his left eye with a knife. He growled and swung his fist at his Shadow counterpart, landing a direct hit.

Shadow Bonnie laughed as Bonnie stood up and picked her own guitar up, "Come at me bitch"

Shadow Bonnie just smiled and stood still whereas Normal Bonnie ran closer and slid under Shadow Bonnie, hitting her in her genitals with her guitar. A distorted screech came from her voice box and she spun around, whacking Bonnie in the head as she stood up. She collapsed backwards and her lifeless corpse turned to Freddy, showing only her jaw on her face.

"BONNIE!" He screamed as oil leaked from his and her faces. His powercore faded to a deep red of anger and sadness. Shadow Bonnie cackled and turned her head towards Freddy but her happiness changed to afraid as she saw Freddy throw Shadow Freddy at her. They collided and were thrown with immense force into the wall, creating a crater. Normal Freddy''s power core turned blue from sadness as he collapsed to his knees next to Bonnie. He cradled her corpse as Chica crawled over. "B-Bonnie?..."

"She's g-gone Chica..."

"Freddy, you just defeated my two most powerful warriors. But can you destroy..." Marionette grunted.

" _Your own Brother?"_ He cackled as Golden Freddy teleported in front of him.

"Hello, brother" Golden Freddy smiled.

"B-brother?" Freddy asked confused "Why are you hel-"

"Because, the Joy Of Creation is a beautiful thing" He interrupted...

Whilst all of this happened, Bloodrim watched smiling before she grabbed Marionette's shoulders and teleported them to a safe haven. Bloodrim turned Marionette and kissed him deeply on the lips, " _I have missed you for so long Marionette"_ She smiled

"As have I darling" He agreed

Chica stood up next to Freddy, "I will help you Freddy, as true family"

"Freddy, would you really hurt me? Your own brother?" Golden Freddy asked

"I-I... No..." He answered

"Too bad..."

" _As I will"_ GF cackled as he teleported behind Freddy and kicked him forwards. Chica ran to Golden Freddy and tried biting him but he caught each half of her beak " _Uh uh"_ He split Chica's head in two with her bottom jaw and beak half being one part and everything else on top being the other art. Her eyes widened as this happened and she began to leak oil all around her head as she died. Golden Freddy turned to Freddy and laughed...

Marionette and Bloodrim were having sex in the safe house, "I have waited too long for this Bloodrim"

" _So have I Puppet"_

Freddy growled and stood up but gasped when he saw Chica, "No... not Chica as well..."

Golden Freddy continued laughing before there was a sudden silence as two hooks entered his chest. His head turned 180° and he stared at Foxy and Vixey, _"That was a bad idea Foxy, and Vixey. I think I will ask Marionette if I can have you..."_ Golden Freddy smiled to Vixey.

"Ye be not taking me lass Goldie" Foxy growled

" _What... did you just call me?"_ He asked angrily before grabbing Foxy's hook and ripping it off. Foxy screeched in agony and swung his fist at Golden Freddy, landing it on his face. He then picked Foxy up and repeatedly punched him

"Foxy!" Vixey shouted, charging at GF. He caught her after dropping Foxy.

Smiling, he teleported to the safe house and into the basement where he chained Vixey up, _"I will have my fun with you soon..."_ Golden Freddy smiled before teleporting to Marionette's room, _"Alrig-"_ He stopped as he saw Marionette and Bloodrim having sex, ' _Sorry about this, I didn't know you were fucking. Anyway, the chicken has been taken care of, ripped her head in half. Foxy should be Out Of Order once again and my brother is down, for now'_ He said mentally to Marionette from outside the room

'What about the Vixen?'

 _'Chained up in the Basement with... it... I want her for myself'_

'Sure. You can have her. Freddy is one to look out for, so be careful'

 _'Of course, he is my brethren after all'_ Golden Freddy walked away and into his room...

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Mr. Fazbear ran into the room and saw the wreckage. He sprinted over to Mike and checked for a pulse. "It's faint!" He shouted before ripping his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. An ambulance came and collected Mike quickly. Mr. F walked over to Freddy, "W-what happened?"

"M-Marionette... and my... brother..."

"Shit, this is not good for anyth- where's Vixey and Crimson?!"

"Golden shithead took me lass away from me. Crimson no longer be Crimson, but be Bloodrim" Foxy grunted.

"Chica... and Bonnie... are dead..." Freddy cried

"What is this going to do to this family? To us?"

"To everyone..."

 **A.N.**

 **Alright, 3rd chapter done, 3 or 4 days after 2nd was sent. Wow, anyway there you go. See you later and what _will_ happen to the Fazbear Family? See you all Next Time...**


	4. New Allies

**A.N.**

 **Alright, chapter 4. Here it is. I don't know when this will be released but I am writing it the day after Chap 3 was published. Anyway, I said partway through the previous chapter that I will make a M rated version. I will do that after this is finished in something many chapters. As usual (except previous chapter) I give a shoutout to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and Manatauro. Check Mana out as they have been writing a FF for a month or two and only have one review. Anyway, I wont keep you waiting longer...**

10:38AM

Thursday

19XX

Mr. Fazbear and Freddy layed Bonnie and Chica in front of them

"Why did they do this?" Mr. Fazbear asked Freddy

"Bloodrim" He answered

"Blood-what?"

"Bloodrim, one third of the Goddess of Death and Destruction"

"Aye, she had been in Crimson for who knows how long, waiting for the right thing to activate her. That being Marionette slitting Mike's throat" Foxy answered, walking back to them with his old hook in place of the other.

"What happened to the toys? What happened after that restaurant closed down?" Mr F asked

"Jeremy, the nightguard there, bought them. We don't know what he did with them but that is where they are. At his somewhere"

Jeremy's House

Marionette walked around Jeremy's house with Golden Freddy, "Where's Jeremy?"

" _In his workshop with the Toys"_ Golden Freddy answered

"Got it" Marionette sat on the sofa in the living room, "We need to get them ready soon, they are going to have tricks up their sleeves"

" _Yes, but so do we"_

The Puppet laughed and clicked his fingers, getting a shadow version of every animatronic in the living room, "Yes, yes we do"

F.F.P.

"That could b-be b-bad" Foxy said, his head twitching slightly

"Foxy? Are you alright?" Freddy asked

"It's Vixey. She might be getting tortured or reprogrammed. Or even worse, killed." Mr. Fazbear answered

"S-shut up lad" Foxy said, not wanting to think about it, "J-just leave me a-alone" He ran off to Pirate Cove.

"Sir, what will we do? Bonnie and Chica... they're dead"

"I can help you" A female voice said from the front of the Pizzeria, She was a younger woman and seemed to have a genuine concerned look on her face, her eyes full of worry but there was a spark of hope as well.

"Who are you?" Mr. Fazbear asked, "And how did you get in?"

"I'll tell you later but it's important I help you now, please!"

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Freddy asked, though he didn't feel as though she would have made the situation any worse than it was.

"You don't have to, but I don't want you to lose your friends like I lost mine" She answered.

"Hmm, we will think about it" Mr. Fazbear turned to Freddy "Should we trust her?"

"I-I don't know. But she seems like she can help" Freddy said, he didn't think she could do much but there was the small hope she could help fix everything.

He sighed, "Fine, we will" Mr. F turned and faced the woman, to find her gone, "Well, shit"

Michelle was walking away from the pizzeria towards a vehicle where Scarlett sat in the passenger seat. She got in and drove towards a house where inside a man sat with a tablet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Michelle knocked and he put the tablet and coffee down before standing up, walking to it and opening the door, "Hello Michelle, Hello Scarlett, come in quick before anyone gets specious" They went inside and sat in the living room, "So, how did it go?"

"Well, they haven't answered yet but we hope to find out soon"

"You left before they answered, didn't you?"

She blushed lightly, "Y-yeah, sorry"

He sighed, "That's okay. Well, you two do whatever you want and I will keep an eye on them" He stood up and walked back to the coffee table and chair before picking up the tablet. Scarlett and Michelle walked to their room and decided to ''play'' for a while. Instead of his coffee, he held his phone and dialled the office phone, "Hello? Hello hello. I wanted to record a message for you to tell all of you left alive and there, Freddy, Foxy and Mr. Fazbear, that the woman who visited you earlier is very capable of doing many things, including getting Bonnie and Chica back from the dead, and may be your final hope. I suggest that next time she arrives you accept her offer. Anyway, Bye. For now" He hung up after leaving the message for them. He watched the dining area's camera whilst drinking his coffee.

They heard a beeping come from inside the office and Foxy went to check it out. He saw the phone beeping and pressed the button that plays the message, It echoed throughout the whole pizzeria.

After the message ended they all looked at eachother and sighed loudly, "I guess we should believe him, we have no other choice" Mr. Fazbear said, which was what everyone was thinking

"Yes, we will belive the phone guy, and that woman" Freddy agreed

"Aye" Foxy seconded

"We need to find a solution for this... incident" Mr. F thought aloud

"Yeah, we do. But, at the moment, we have nothing"

"Well, you do have me" A hidden voice called"If you want me that is"

"Who are you?" Freddy asked

"Oh, just an old friend. Now, help me out of the generator room, I can only project my voice in the state I'm in" It said

Freddy and Foxy went downstairs to thegenerator room and found a golden rabbit animatronic suit woth a strange smell coming from it, "Hello kids," He said, "Your favourite adult is back!"

They were both extremly shocked,

" _Purple Guy?!"_

 **A/N**

 **Heya Guys, sorry for the long wait. Have been quite busy with... a lot of stuff... So that is why this is being wrote on the 14/10/2016 and released on the 15/10/2016 because it is midnight. Anyway, hope yu have a winderful day/night/morning/afternoon/evening and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bu-Bye!**


	5. Changes and Trust Issues

**A/N**

 **Heya Everyone! I am so so sorry for the month-ish wait. It was my Birthday and I got a new laptop so had to re-install all apps also I was playing FnaF: Sister Location but I don't have my chapter files so yeah. As this bit is Typed, it is the 11/11/16 and I will give a shout-out to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and SSSSSTEEEEEEVVVVVEEEE/ITZ-TURKEY so yeah, I won't stop you guys any longer sseffgfiejofjkillfgbnkbgjirgnkhguh9hip9eghk...**

11:03AM

Thursday

19XX

Basement of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy and Foxy stood in shock, looking at the mutilated remains of Purple Guy.

"You!" Freddy and Foxy growled, "You killed us! You brought us to this hellish life! We should just Kill you right now" Freddy shouted

"I agree Laddy, But we should see what he has for his way of helping us"

"First of all, That wasn't me. I was being controlled by this... _thing_... and I couldn't control it. So yeah. Second thing, I can help you get back at them for Bonnie and Chica and for what they did to me"

"Why should we believe you?" Freddy growled  
"Because, like I said, I was being controlled and couldn't stop it. Anyway, I can help you" PG Said  
Freddy turned to Foxy, "Should we ask Mr. Fazbear first?"

"Probably" Foxy Replied

Freddy and Foxy went up to the main area and found Mr Fazbear.

"Sir, may you come with us for a moment please?" Freddy asked

"Hmm? Of course Freddy" He answered.

Mr Fazbear followed them down to Purple Guy,

"Purple Guy?!"

"Oh for fu- That isn't my name!"

"Then what is your name, huh?"

"It's William Afton"  
"Wait, you mean-"

"Yes, the original security Guard of Fredbear's AND Fazbear's Pizzeria"

"I though you died..."

"Well, I did. But I am somehow alive again so yeah"

"Hmm, well that explains the smell coming from down here"  
"Not my fault, I'm a bit stuck here. I am unable to move properly and so in return of you helping me, I'll help you"  
Foxy, Freddy and Mr Fazbear huddled in a circle.  
"So, should we help him?" Freddy asked

"I don't know, what if he tries to attack and kill more children?" Mr Fazbear wondered

"Well we need to try matey's. He might actually help us. And anyway we can take care of him if need be" Foxy answered

"True..." Mr Fazbear said whilst turning to William "We have decided to help you, Mr Afton, in return that you help us"

"Sounds like a deal then. Well, I'm going to need some help as I have an inability to move as of now"

"Fine" Freddy and Foxy picked him up and carried him into the diner before dropping him roughly onto the table

"Ouch, hey!"

"Oh, sorry" Foxy said, laughing

"Mm hmm, sure you are" William said

"Anyway, we need to get Chica and Bonnie back before we attempt anything to get those two back" Mr Fazbear said.

Phone guy watched through the camera's and got curious when they brought William up, "Ah, William. My old friend. Glad to see you again" He said sarcastically, "What are you planning then?"

"Hey, anything interesting happen?" Scarlett asked, holding a mug of hot chocolate

"Not really, other then Mr Afton seemingly returning from the dead"

"What?!" She dropped the mug, smashing when it hit the ground

"Oh seriously! I just cleaned!" Phone guy sighed, "Don't worry Scarlett, I'll sort it out"

" _Jeremy, when will the toys be ready to play?"_ Golden Freddy asked

"Soon Freddy, soon. I just need to finish up a few things on each of them, like giving them souls." Jeremy replied, "This will be easy. I have just got to kill 5 people and transfer their souls into the orbs then I've got to put the orbs in. Y'know, easy" He finished sarcastically

" _And what about... it..? Is that near complete?"_

Jeremy's face went pale, "I can't finish it"

" _What?!"_ Golden Freddy smashed his hand on a table, breaking it, _"Why not?!"_

"Freddy, you don't get it. As soon as I finish them, which is hard as they keep trying to break free, they will bring back the originals"

Golden Freddy's eyes widened, _"The Originals? But, they can't. The Originals are dead. Long gone."_

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't be brought back..."

" _Wait, how are they trying to escape? You haven't powered them up already, have you?"_

"No, they powered themselves up"

" _This isn't good. I've got to tell Marionette"_

"You can't! Marionette is part of the originals, as is Bloodrim. If you tell either then they will kill me if I don't continue-"

"We will kill you if you don't continue what, Jeremy?" Marionette asked from the doorway with Bloodrim behind him

"Oh! Err, M-M-Marionette. It, err, isn't anything. Heh, yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Mmm hmm, Bloodrim, would you do the honours?"

"Sure thing Marion" She giggled before clicking her fingers, allowing the previous few minutes to play out in front of them, including what Jeremy told Golden Freddy

"Hmm, more Originals? Interesting..." Marionette though aloud, "You were right Jeremy. We would kill you if you didn't continue. So, what shall we do now?"

"How about..." Bloodrim whispered the rest into Marionette's ear, or where it should be.

"Ah, great idea. Jeremy, would you come with us for a moment please?"

"O-of course s-s-sir" He stuttered

Marionette was walking away already so Jeremy ran to catch up. Marionette smiled under his mask before turning and slamming Jeremy into the wall, breaking his back and some ribs

"You dare not do as we told you! Well let's see how well you handle doing what we want this time!" Marionette entered his mind and started to change things in it so that he would obey them. Whilst this was happening, Jeremy was screaming in agony as he slowly forgot things painfully. Once Marionette finished, he dropped Jeremy to the floor and walked away with Bloodrim.

 **A/U**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! I know it is really bad that I haven't updated this fanfic in 10 months and I apologise as I have been rather busy and tbh I did forget about it for a month. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway and I'll See y'all later. Byyyyeeeee**


	6. Returned Friends

**A/N**

 **Okay guys I am so sorry for the fact that the previous chapter was released AGES after I was meant to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. What did you think? Anyway I should probably let you read this chapter so yeah, Have fun! Shout outs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, ITZ-TURKEY, Claytronus02, engineer256, ImWay2Unique, FlameSpeed62, Randkami the bear(is that even your username? I forgot) and more(?) for being great friends and always being there for me. You guys and gals are the best!**

 _2:36AM_

 _Friday_

 _19XX_

 _Jeremy's House – Basement_

Bloodrim walked to the basement and went into a door that has many locks on, both physical and non-physical. She took them all of with a simple click of her fingers. She entered and smiled.

"Hello my beauty..." She spoke to something in the room, "Mama's home" She suddenly got pounced on by a dragon-like creature who acted like a dog not seeing his owner after a while, including licking her face. She giggled before continuing,

"We may almost be ready. We just need the toys and a few more things complete, then we may re-awake the others... They need to remember who they were... Who they _are!_ But that idiot phone dude and his two friends got in the way. If only that fucking Va- No, that isn't his name any more... What is it? Ah, yes. _"Der Fluch"_ _or_ should I Say, "The Curse" in our Language... He betrayed us... So we're going to kill him" Bloodrim finished. She rubbed her pet's head, making him purr.

"I have to go now, so be a good boy and go back inside. Don't worry, I'll see to you tomorrow. Love you boy" She says, ushering him inside before shutting the door and locking it.

Inside, Ryder sighed and then sat down to go to sleep.

 _2:43AM_

 _Friday_

 _19XX_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria – Diner_

"Have you tried replacing every broken part?" William asked, still unable to move

"That was the _first_ thing we tried" Freddy responded, agitated

"Hmm, how about replace _everything_ and then put their replacement cores back in?"

"We could try" Mr Fazbear said, working on Chica

Him and Freddy got to work with replacing everything that needed replacements. Meanwhile Foxy sat in his and Vixey's room of the ship in Pirate's cove, crying from the sadness both him and Vixey felt from being away from eachother, as well as the fact Vixey was kidnapped.

Freddy and Mr Fazbear looked for spare cores for Bonnie and Chica, but only found ones labelled 'DO NOT USE'

They sighed, looked at eachother and picked them up, being the only option they had. Freddy went to open Bonnie's chest and Mr Fazbear went to open Chica's which made them both feel awkward because they are both females. They took out the old cores and counted down to place the new ones in.

"3... 2... 1... Place!" Mr Fazbear counted down, then placed the core in time with Freddy. At first nothing happened. "What now... We're out of ideas..."

"Well..." Someone said from the doorway "Not yet" The figure limped to the two and they saw it was...

"Mike!" They both said before jumping up and hugging him

"Ouch ow that hurts" Mike grunted

"Oh, sorry Mike" Mr Fazbear said

"It's fine, now let's try and fix them, shall we?"

Freddy and Mr Fazbear nodded in agreement before they all went over to Bonnie and Chica, who were gone.

"Huh?" They all asked, confused

In response, two feminine giggles were heard, sounding oddly familiar.

"Bonnie..?" Freddy asked cautiously

"That's right Freddy~" Bonnie replied, before pouncing on Freddy. She looked like a more feminine and sexy version of Nightmare Bonnie.

"Wow... you look... amazing!" Freddy responded breathlessly

Mike started walking over to Freddy before hearing something, "Err, Chica?"

She giggled before pouncing on Mike and hugging him tightly, pushing him onto her Breasts. Mike blushed heavily.

"Mikey! I'm so glad you are alright! I would have been so sad if you had died" She hugged him tighter. Chica looked like a MUCH more sexy version of Nightmare Chica and had a thinner waist, D size breasts and a big butt.

"Wow... You are... Really... Really... Sexy..." Mike managed to say from between her breasts.

Chica blushed and giggled before releasing Mike, "Thanks Mikey!~" She smiled and said semi-seductively. "You like this new look?~" She asked, pushing her breasts together, making Mike blush even heavier.

"Y-yes... You look so hot and beautiful..." He stuttered

"Including these?~" She lifted up her Bib, flashing her breasts at him. Mike fainted and fell over, "Oops..." Chica responded, giggling

Meanwhile, Freddy and Bonnie were talking and discussing Bonnie's new look, which made Freddy blush.

Mr Fazbear picked up Mike and laid him down on an Empty table, "Well, this night has been sorta successful. We got Mike, Bonnie _and_ Chica back."

"Don't forget me, you got me back as well." William said, still on the table

"Ah, yes. We did get you back, Mr Afton, but do we need you back?" Mr Fazbear asked

"Debatable"

"Exactly"

 _3:16AM_

 _Friday_

 _19XX_

 _Jeremy's house_

Bloodrim was walking back to the main area of house and was in the main corridor when she shouted in agony as she fell, holding her head.

" _Get... Out... Of... My... Body..!"_ Crimson shouted in her head, bringing pain.

Bloodrim giggled, "Nu uh hun, this is _my_ body now!"

Marionette rushed to where Bloodrim's scream cam from, "Love! Is everything okay?" He asked, picking her up bridal style.

"Course it is, just a little problem with a certain spirit" She responded, smiling before giving Marionette a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for caring though, I'll be fine" With that she hopped out of his arms and walked to her quarters to rest for now.

 _3:04AM_

 _Friday_

 _19XX_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – Dining room_

Foxy walked out from his cove and over to Mr Fazbear, "H-hey Mr. Fazbear..." He said, still glitching out a bit.

"Hey Foxy! Guess what, we got Bonnie, Chica _and_ Mike back!" Mr Fazbear said to Foxy, "Hey, are you alright?"

"N-not really lad... When do you think we can get me lass Vixey b-back..?" He asked, sadly

Mr Fazbear sighed, "We will get her back, don't worry Foxy"

"T-thanks Lad..." Foxy replied

"We need to get prepared first, though. So we'll do that soon..." He finished

 **A/N**

 **Boom, chapter 6 complete. What did you all think? Do you guys think Crimson will overpower an Original? Or will Bloodrim take full control? Find out when I get to it.**

 **Credit to Mantauro for Ryder the Dragon.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and I will talk to you all next time, see ya!**


End file.
